


На пять кнатов надежды

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Female Albus Dumbledore, Female Harry Potter, Gender or Sex Swap, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Однажды «Ежедневный пророк» узнаёт кое-что новое о Холли Поттер.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, one-sided Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	На пять кнатов надежды

**Author's Note:**

> К фику есть фанмикс «Lost Cause»: [яндекс-музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/teamharrydore/playlists/1001), [ЗФБ-выкладка](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218993943.htm?oam#more2).

_ДЕВОЧКА, КОТОРАЯ ЖИВЁТ С ДЕВОЧКАМИ  
Маленькие тайны Холли Поттер_

— Эванеско, — говорит Холли, даже не раскрывая газету.

Сова-почтальон возмущённо ухает, и Холли кладёт пять кнатов в мешочек на её лапе. Сова, в конце концов, ни в чём не виновата.

Закрывая за совой форточку, Холли бросает взгляд на дорогу перед домом. Никого — что, впрочем, редко когда было правдой.

— Идиотка, — мрачно бормочет она, и, как ни странно, от этого становится чуть легче.

***

— Так странно, — говорит Джинни, немного по-детски сжимая кружку сливочного пива в ладонях. — Иногда вообще не кажется, что мы победили.

За их столиком остались только они с Холли; остальные разошлись с полчаса назад, но «Три метлы» ещё не опустели, а тёплый жёлтый свет гораздо уютнее темноты за окном, и краем глаза Холли видит их с Джинни отражение в стекле — друг напротив друга, наконец-то спокойных и почти радостных.

Холли пожимает плечами.

— Нет окончательной победы, — и поясняет в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Джинни: — Невилл где-то вычитал.

Джинни хмыкает:

— Оптимист. Ну, видимо, стоит радоваться, пока есть чему. Слышала, кстати? Флитвик и Макгонагалл нашли чары для потолка Большого зала. Осталось навести, и Зал готов.

— Ух ты.

— Как экзамены? Рон последнюю неделю считай не появлялся.

— Хочу собрать палатку и снова в лес, — честно отвечает Холли, и Джинни улыбается, радостно и как раньше, как будто они снова выиграли кубок по квиддичу.

Это воспоминание — Джинни, растрёпанная и сияющая, шум гриффиндорской гостиной, ало-золотое победное море, — придаёт Холли сил и решимости, пока они расплачиваются и выходят на ночную улицу, освещённую из окон.

— Проводить тебя? — спрашивает Джинни, глядя в тёмный конец улицы: там, на уцелевшей окраине Хогсмида, Холли снимает дом.

Холли мотает головой:

— Да зачем. Возвращайся через Розмерту, она скоро закрывает камин.

— Тогда пока, — Джинни поворачивается обратно к двери.

Сейчас или никогда, думает Холли.

— Джинни?..

Так и не найдя, что сказать, она шагает вперёд, касается пушистых волос Джинни, медлит, чувствуя её дыхание на губах, — но Джинни не отдёргивается, и Холли осторожно целует её.

Её губы сухие, и вкус сливочного пива на них мешается с мыльно-цветочным бальзама, и на секунду Холли панически кажется, что сейчас Джинни её оттолкнёт — но та отвечает, так же неуверенно, как Холли.

Когда поцелуй прекращается, Холли не знает, что сказать, и всматривается в лицо Джинни, пытаясь понять хоть что-то.

— Чёрт, — Джинни вдруг тихо, неверяще смеётся. — А я так долго думала, что ты запала на Рона.

Холли фыркает.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джинни внезапно серьёзно. — После того года — только сильнее. Но…

Она качает головой.

— Было бы правда здорово, если бы я могла ещё и так.

— Прости, — выдавливает Холли; внутри неё как будто ледяная вода, и медленные тяжёлые всплески гасят звук.

Джинни сжимает её руку.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит она неловко, но искренне.

Она открывает дверь «Трёх мётел», и на улицу вырываются свет и мягкий шум — и в следующий момент Холли остаётся одна.

Ещё с пару минут она просто смотрит в темноту.

Утром случается «Пророк» с их фотографией.

***

Вынырнув из свежего воспоминания, Холли понимает, что тянет время, стоя перед зеркалом и тщетно пытаясь причесаться — как будто прямой пробор заставит «Пророк» наконец отвалить.

— Тебе идёт и так, — ободряюще говорит зеркало, и Холли, дёрнувшись, чуть не попадает расчёской в глаз.

Спокойно, аврор Поттер, мысленно приказывает она себе, вертя на языке новое звание.

— Скажи это Скитер.

В Хогвартс она попадает одной из первых — утром субботы народ стягивается неохотно, но сейчас это даже радует. Встреченный по дороге к замку Эрни отводит глаза и притворяется увлечённым уборкой каменного крошева.

— Холли!

Холли оборачивается и выдыхает, увидев Луну со стороны теплиц.

— Не видела Спраут?

— Не-а. Сама только пришла.

Луна пожимает плечами.

— Жаль. У меня кончились песни, которые можно петь розам, чтобы они не расползлись сильнее и не захватили вторую теплицу тоже. Спраут точно должна знать ещё парочку.

Прищурившись, Холли видит, что теплица вдалеке, которая всего неделю назад была опутана наполовину, теперь — сплошное месиво зелёного и кроваво-красного. Смотреть на него неожиданно тяжело; пятна цветков похожи на раны.

— Кстати, — говорит Луна. — Если что, «Придира» всегда готов взять у тебя большое интервью. Например, о том, как ты всю жизнь любила Скитер.

Против воли Холли смеётся.

— Я… учту. Спасибо, Луна.

Мысль согревает её ещё немного, пока она идёт к Большому залу, теперь действительно совсем как раньше; из коридора не видно ещё обычного каменного потолка.

Она тормозит, услышав голоса: похоже, там собрались почти все, кто сейчас в Хогвартсе. Вот чёрт.

Мысленно уговаривая себя, что ничего особого не случилось, Холли входит в зал — и гул мгновенно стихает. У одной из стен стоят Рон, Гермиона и Джинни, и когда Холли видит её грустное лицо, всё остальное размывается.

Джинни вымученно улыбается, будто говоря «ну, что поделать», а Гермиона машет рукой — и Рон, не так и незаметно получив локтём в бок, тоже.

Холли пробирается к ним, упрямо не замечая, как все головы поворачиваются в её сторону. Делать им больше нечего, раздражённо думает она.

— Маме… не понравилось, что написали про Джинни, — брякает Рон. — Она понимает, что ты ни при чём, но на всякий случай… вот.

— «Аккуратно», Рон! Это, по-твоему, аккуратно? — шипит Гермиона.

От их привычных препирательств вокруг Холли как будто разжимается невидимая рука.

— Забей, — говорит Джинни.

— Теперь к тебе тоже прицепятся. — Холли набирается сил взглянуть ей в глаза и видит там прежнюю дружбу пополам с неловкостью.

Упрямая несгибаемая Джинни.

— Как прицепятся, так и отцепятся. Гвеног уже сказала, что у нас обеих отличный вкус и что «Гарпии» не будут комментировать. Не то чтобы это мешало газетам, конечно.

— А, Холли! Я надеялась тебя найти.

Альба Дамблдор направляется к ним, как всегда яркая в тёмно-фиолетовой мантии. В тяжёлую серебристую косу вплетены золотые ленты с блёстками, которые вблизи оказываются маленькими едва слышными колокольчиками, и Холли улыбается, искренне радуясь: хоть что-то не меняется никогда.

Увидев вошедших следом Макгонагалл и Хуч, все стремительно вспоминают, что у них есть работа; гул негромких разговоров возвращается, и Зал потихоньку начинает пустеть.

— Директорский кабинет, боюсь, перекрыли розы марена, и я бы не отказалась от твоей помощи. Помона будет занята с ними же в теплицах вместе с мисс Лавгуд.

Холли кивает сразу же. Разгребать второй этаж и быть центром внимания или работать с одной Дамблдор — очевидный выбор.

Розы расплескались по коридору, забрались на стену, опутали горгулью и полуоткрытый проход за ней. Холли первый раз видит их так близко. Они похожи на обычные розы, но кроваво-красные лепестки изорваны и масляно блестят, а шипы длиннее и тоньше.

Не удержавшись, Холли касается одного цветка, и вместо нежного бархатного лепестка чувствует клейкую липкость. Когда она отдёргивает руку, на кончиках пальцев остаются бурые пятна.

— Розы марена вырастают на крови, — говорит Дамблдор. — Естественное желание любого волшебного места вырвать передышку, восстановиться после того, что сделали с ним люди — вырастить розы марена и позволить им скрыть себя. Осторожнее с шипами: раны от них будет сложно вылечить.

Испачканные пальцы зудят. Холли незаметно вытирает их о джинсы.

— То есть они разрастутся на весь Хогвартс? Есть же какой-то способ их остановить?

— Обычно их выжигают. Точечное Адское пламя под магическим куполом. Остальные способы уничтожения хоркруксов тоже подойдут.

Взмахом палочки Дамблдор расчищает часть пола от пыли и обломков и опускается на колени перед стеной роз.

— То есть они...

Сказать — это вернуть обратно седьмой год, горящую Выручай-комнату, призрачную себя и призрачную Гермиону с хищными злыми глазами, и огромную змею в серебристом шаре, всё прямо сюда, в полуразрушенный, но безопасный коридор с пятнами этих странных роз на стенах.

Дамблдор отрывается от рассматривания свежих бутонов и внимательно смотрит на Холли.

— Далеко не все отпечатки душ — хоркруксы, Холли. Ты и сама об этом знаешь.

Она гладит бутон, не обращая внимания, что он пачкает ей пальцы тёмно-красными мазками, и на долю секунды Холли кажется, будто тот тянется навстречу.

— Мы не будем их уничтожать. Они делают всё, что могут, и по сути беззащитны.

— Но при этом было бы здорово, если бы Хогвартс не стал замком Спящей красавицы.

Дамблдор улыбается:

— Поэтому я тебя и позвала.

Она недоговаривает, как обычно, и Холли отвечает, недоговаривая так же, но думая о том, что хотя бы сегодня не нужно терпеть перешёптывания за спиной:

— Спасибо.

— Итак. — Дамблдор снова смотрит на розы. — Я никогда не применяла это на практике, но идея, в общем-то, проста: коснись цветка и вспомни, что Волдеморт побеждён, мы восстанавливаемся, Хогвартс уже не под атакой и рано или поздно примет новых учеников.

— Как Патронус?

— О! Да, как Патронус. Хорошо подмечено, Холли.

Пытаясь не расплыться в улыбке — как же она скучала по похвале Дамблдор — Холли изо всех сил вспоминает упавшего на землю Волдеморта, и тепло палочки Дамблдор в руке, и как они, выжившие, первый раз пошли в «Три метлы», проведя всё воскресенье за работой в полуразрушенном Хогвартсе, и всё светлое, что может вспомнить за это лето...

...и касается одной из роз.

Роза кричит.

Точнее, Холли так кажется, когда она в полной тишине коридора вдруг вспоминает Колина Криви на полу, и Фреда, и дыру в стене, в которую вламываются акромантулы, и вылетающие фонтаном осколков окна в Хогсмиде, и едва знакомую девочку-слизеринку, которая стоит на том самом месте, где они сейчас, защищаясь от одного из Пожирателей, и другое, что не может вспоминать, потому что никогда не видела, но она — все защитники Хогвартса, и сам Хогвартс, и улицы Хогсмида, и стекло в ней бьётся, а камень разлетается на куски.

Она приходит в себя на полу, с бешено стучащим сердцем и мокрым лицом, почти как в Министерстве, когда Волдеморт захватил её. Белое лицо Дамблдор маячит сверху не в фокусе, и машинально Холли поправляет почти слетевшие очки.

— Что это было? — спрашивает она.

— Обратная реакция. — Дамблдор помогает ей сесть. — Признаться, я надеялась, что розы среагируют на тебя лучше, чем на тех, кто пытался до этого, включая меня. Пока что нам удаётся только сдерживать рост, и мисс Лавгуд, похоже, преуспела больше всех, но мы только выигрываем время.

— Среагировали даже слишком хорошо, — бормочет Холли.

Роза, которой она коснулась, теперь алая, блестит ярче остальных и едва уловимо пахнет железом. Холли мутит от запаха.

Она хочет сказать, что проще их сжечь, смотрит на Дамблдор, открывает рот — и до неё доходит.

— Им больно, — говорит она совсем другое.

Дамблдор кивает.

— Поэтому я ищу способы не уничтожать их. Хотя, конечно, может оказаться так, что иначе будет невозможно — но до этого нужно перебрать все остальные варианты.

Влажные и липкие пальцы Холли оставляют алые отпечатки на полу.

— Я хочу попробовать снова, — говорит она.

***

В понедельник кто-то из авроров забывает в комнате отдыха «Ведьмополитен» с фото Холли, лохматой и усталой, спустя пару дней после победы и заголовком: «БОРДЕР-ХОЛЛИ: как невнимание ко внешности мешает вам завоевать любовь всей жизни». В углу обложки скромно вставлено фото Джинни и Кормака Маклаггена.

Усилием воли Холли делает вид, что чёртова журнала здесь нет и она не хочет швырнуть в него Инсендио.

— Ты скоро? — Рон заглядывает в дверь.

Его взгляд падает на обложку, и на лице отображается весь панический мыслительный процесс. Холли бы рассмеялась, если бы вокруг её дома не болталось с полдесятка репортёров.

— Это неправда, — брякает Рон. — Они просто друзья, эти придурки опять раздули проблему из ничего.

— Да плевать. — Это выходит резче, чем задумывалось, и Холли трёт лицо ладонью. — Пойдём.

Она вспоминает, что забыла перекусить вместо обеда, только когда уже стоит в тире, а живот негромко урчит.

— Спину прямее, Поттер. — Гавейн Робардс, идущий вдоль ряда стажёров, доходит и до неё. — И конец палочки чуть ниже, вы его всегда задираете. Остальное отлично.

Холли чуть шевелит палочкой, мысленно представляя движение заклинания: нужно, чтобы конец палочки на последнем повороте указывал точно в центр мишени на другом краю зала.

— Все на счёт три, — говорит Робардс с другого конца ряда, — и ещё раз, молча! Раз… два… три.

Плотно сжимая губы, Холли взмахивает палочкой, и вокруг рассекают воздух чужие. Так бы вам всем и надо, зло думает она, представляя абстрактную массу лиц с колдокамерами и прытко пишущими перьями, и тут же одёргивает себя — впрочем, неохотно. Бумажные мишени трещат и рвутся; чьё-то заклинание с грохотом откалывает кусок стены.

— Спасибо, что не потолок, Делани, — комментирует Робардс, и справа от Холли фыркает Рон.

Стукнув палочкой по очкам, Холли увеличивает картинку: из всей группы только мишени её самой, Рона и Бесс Хайтуэйт пробиты ровно в центре. Впрочем, вовсе не попал в мишень один Гэвин.

У них уходит ещё пятьдесят попыток, чтобы у Робардса кончились замечания, а у занятия — время, и они с Роном, как всегда, ждут, пока Бесс переплетёт растрепавшийся хвост, чтобы вместе пойти в какое-нибудь из маггловских кафе.

— Слушайте... — осторожно начинает она, — идите без меня, наверное? Я просто, ну... хочу подождать, пока все они немного отстанут от Холли. Извини.

— Всё в порядке, — быстро говорит Холли вперёд Рона, который краснеет и уже собирается ответить что-то резкое.

Они с Роном молча спускаются вниз, к каминам и выходу. Кинув взгляд в окно, Холли видит парня примерно их возраста, который месяц назад везде таскался за Скитер с колдокамерой, а сейчас болтается возле лавочки, плохо изображая отвлечённость. Гений.

— Камин? — спрашивает Рон.

— Камин, — соглашается Холли; у неё нет своего, но есть уговор с Аберфортом, и тот уже не удивляется, когда Холли вылезает из его камина и аппарирует с заднего двора.

***

Для Холли любовь всегда жила в пустоте. Она любила призраков своих родителей, незнакомых и давно мёртвых, весело машущих руками с чужих фотографий, любила Сириуса, память о котором медленно расплывалась, и в центре её был его шёпот по другую сторону Арки, любила Рона и Гермиону, которые были друг у друга, и Джинни, которой у неё никогда не было.

Она размышляет об этом, из вежливости нянча в ладонях большую кружку имбирного чая, который совершенно не хочет пить. Дамблдор смотрит на неё изучающе и слегка грустно; без доступа к кабинету директора они сидят с чаем и печеньем на пустой кухне, и это до странного неуютно — ну, или Холли привыкла ждать колдокамеру за каждым углом. Постоянная бдительность, как сказал бы Грюм, хотя вряд ли он имел в виду Скитер и компанию. Он, наверное, вообще не обратил бы на них всех внимания, с горечью думает Холли.

Возможно, с Джинни она попыталась заполнить пустоту, возникшую после победы; быть нормальной девочкой, устроить свою жизнь — почему-то Холли казалось, что «Пророк» и ему подобные оставят её в покое, когда поймут, что Волдеморт действительно вернулся, или когда он наконец будет побеждён.

— Не удивлюсь, если однажды кто-нибудь в «Пророке» напишет, что из Волдеморта бы вышел неплохой министр магии, а в его предложениях был смысл. Ну, знаете, просто чтобы потом добавить, что Дамблдор в маразме, а у Поттер звёздная болезнь на ровном месте.

Глаза Дамблдор весело блестят.

— Думаю, уже написали.

Кто бы мог подумать, что после победы станет только сложнее, мысленно хмыкает Холли. Пока Волдеморт был жив, с газетным бредом было куда проще справляться; верность Дамблдор стоила всего этого и не только, а победа была несоизмеримо важнее.

Сейчас Холли — будущий средненький аврор, которого знает вся страна.

Удивительно, сколько людей не верят в Волдеморта и после войны с ним.

— Как вы с этим справляетесь? — вырывается у неё, и тут же она мнётся, не желая прямо вспоминать «Жизнь и обманы Альбы Дамблдор», и то, как она и Гриндельвальд не сходили с первых полос, и сравнения её и Волдеморта, и теории, что, возможно, Дамблдор — тайный Пожиратель Смерти.

Дамблдор, впрочем, понимает.

— Никак. — Уголки её губ слегка приподнимаются, как будто это её не волнует; скорей всего, так и есть, Холли очень хочет надеяться, что так и есть. — Оно того стоит, Холли.

Холли смотрит на неё и вдруг видит своё возможное будущее — если выдержит, если не сдастся, как не сдалась Альба Дамблдор, когда её называли сумасшедшей, пока Волдеморт готовился вернуться.

— Ну, зато теперь у меня есть своя карточка в шоколадных лягушках, — говорит она.

Дамблдор снова улыбается еле заметной, но освещающей всё лицо улыбкой, и Холли вдруг хочет взять её за руку, почувствовать тепло и силу, и холодок колец, и чтобы Дамблдор улыбнулась чуть иначе, глядя на их соединённые руки.

Ей становится страшно.

— Как вы выжили? — неожиданно даже для себя говорит она.

В особенно плохие дни ей до сих пор снится изломанная Дамблдор на земле возле Астрономической башни. Иногда она открывает глаза и говорит, что любовь Холли не спасла её.

Когда Дамблдор вернулась спустя пару недель после Победы, в Министерстве — и не только в нём — случилась истерика. Её выпустили из охраняемой палаты в Святом Мунго только после всех возможных магических проверок и после того, как Отдел тайн и лучшие авроры во главе с Робардсом не нашли и следа от тела в белой гробнице; по всему получалось, что, год пробыв мёртвой, Дамблдор просто встала и пошла — и она не спешила опровергать эту версию, хотя перестала появляться на первых полосах газет только недавно, когда её заменила там Холли.

— Хогвартс, скажем так, временно забрал мою душу, — легко, будто поддерживая разговор о погоде, отвечает Дамблдор. — Во всём нашем с профессором Снейпом плане я не учла ещё и то, что Хогвартс очень не хотел моей смерти — и прямо перед тем, как в меня попала Авада Кедавра, я стала им.

— То есть как? — От удивления Холли наконец делает огромный глоток чая и чуть не давится, когда он обжигает горло.

Дамблдор заинтересованно рассматривает колени.

— Сложно объяснить. Я была рассеяна по нему, везде и нигде одновременно, в стенах, в земле и в воздухе. Развоплощена, я бы сказала.

— Весь прошлый год вы были… Хогвартсом? — Холли думает о Кэрроу, о синяках на лице Невилла, о страшно бледной Макгонагалл и полной учеников Выручай-комнате.

Дамблдор едва заметно кивает.

— После всего Хогвартс собрал меня заново, — продолжает она, когда Холли уже думает, как бы извиниться и прервать неловкую тишину. — Не до конца понимаю, как он это сделал, и, боюсь, вряд ли пойму, это уникальная магия сама по себе… Потом я уничтожила своё прежнее тело — разумеется, Отдел тайн не понял этого, они всегда были слишком самоуверены для своего уровня знаний… А потом, Холли, ты уже знаешь.

— Вы чувствуете Хогвартс сейчас?

Даже Холли иногда почти знает, где-то на самом краю подсознания, что замку больно.

— Глубоко внутри, — говорит Дамблдор. — Постоянно.

Холли не знает, что ответить.

В бархатной бордовой мантии Альба Дамблдор напоминает кровавые розы возле директорского кабинета, длинные тонкие пальцы как шипы, и Холли уже знает, насколько бесполезно обычное в таких случаях «всё будет хорошо».

Впрочем, розы марена очень вряд ли хрустят шоколадным печеньем; к своему удивлению, Холли понимает, что тишина между ними легка, и когда она осторожно смотрит на Дамблдор, пытаясь молча передать всё, что не получается сформулировать, та улыбается в ответ.

***

Первое, что Холли видит на крыльце дома, когда снова собирается в Хогвартс, — нового репортёра. Он чем-то напоминает ей Фаджа, вытянутого за макушку.

— Мисс Поттер! Мисс Поттер! Это «Субботний пророк», можете ли вы прокомментировать ваши недавние фотографии?

А как вы думаете, зачем у меня над домом возникли антисовиные чары, мысленно язвит Холли, быстро идя к границе антиаппарационного щита. Колдокамера лезет в лицо, и она сжимает кулаки в карманах, чтобы не отмахнуться.

— Мисс Поттер, я же с вами говорю!

Нацеленность, настойчивость, неспешность… легко сказать. Закрыв глаза, Холли позволяет шуму крови в ушах ненадолго вытеснить стрёкот колдокамеры, поворачивается на каблуке и аппарирует.

Кошмарная невежливость, однозначно достойная первой полосы.

Целеустремлённо идя ко главному входу — Маклагген с ведром подкормки для Ивы и ковшом на длинной ручке собирается что-то сказать, но благоразумно умолкает — Холли думает о том, что было бы неплохо тоже уметь отращивать розы марена. Теперь, во всяком случае, идея ткнуть кого-нибудь шипами в добрые пару дюймов ей очень нравится.

На подходе к пустому и уже наполовину заросшему коридору она перестаёт злиться.

Опускаясь на пол, она думает, что если не уезжать на континент, это не закончится никогда, и это непривычно ясное осознание, хотя в глубине души, наверное, Холли всегда это знала. Мысль о Дамблдор немного придаёт ей спокойствия: их как будто соединяет ещё одна невидимая нить, и, в общем-то, если так посмотреть, то это — просто ещё одно подтверждение того, что Холли всегда была по одну сторону с Дамблдор.

Она поворачивает голову, и один из тонких стеблей со свежими бутонами оказывается прямо у её лица. В общем-то, если не обращать внимания на то странное чувство при взгляде на эти цветы — как будто смотришь на умирающее животное — они действительно красивы.

Холли подставляет под бутоны ладонь и осторожно касается их, всё ещё думая об Альбе Дамблдор — о том, как легко становится, когда её взгляд полон гордости и восхищения, о том, какой искренний шок был на её лице, когда Холли рассказала, как Скримджер назвал её «человеком Дамблдор» и как она согласилась.

Она снова лежит лицом вверх на кровати в доме Дурслей, ей пятнадцать лет, и она никогда не была настолько глухо, всепоглощающе одна, и Дамблдор отказывается смотреть на неё.

Ей шестнадцать, и она забывает есть, даже Дадли смотрит на неё подозрительно и пару раз шуршит ночью под дверью, видимо, выслеживая ночные прогулки на кухню, и в отражении в полированной дверце старого шкафа она странная, одни углы и тени, как в переливах ткани Арки; это, разумеется, не делает её ближе к Сириусу, но хотя бы помогает определить пустоту в ней, и если не есть ещё немного, можно продолжать надеяться, что её можно заполнить.

Она снова в бегах с Роном и Гермионой, и каждую ночь перед сном прислушивается к шуму снаружи, вздрагивая, представляя, что вот сейчас могут быть последние дни их жизни — но когда утром она, морщась, пьёт ледяную наколдованную воду и слышит, как Рон привычно подкалывает сонную бурчащую Гермиону, всё почти становится хорошо.

Она смотрит, как её последний Экспеллиармус летит навстречу Аваде Волдеморта, и за остаток этого мгновения вдруг отчётливо понимает, что даже если зелёный луч сейчас попадёт в неё, её будут ждать мама с папой, и Сириус, и все, кто был на кладбище с ней, перепуганной четверокурсницей, уговаривая её держаться — и знает, что победила в любом случае.

Она видит Хогвартс как будто со стороны, сотни детей, слишком разных и слишком шумных, их память спутывается в один клубок — мальчик, нашедший подходящего виновника своих преступлений; девочка, с упрямством в глазах читающая крохотную газетную вырезку о европейском чемпионате плюй-камней; девочка, которая навсегда осталась плачущей в туалетной кабинке, и мальчик с огромной тайной, тихо удивлённый тем, как ему повезло с друзьями, и многие, многие другие.

Она моргает, снова осознавая цветы перед собой, стирает со щёк мокрые следы и шмыгает носом, неожиданно громко в пустом коридоре.

И чувствует нежный цветочный запах.

— Хм, — говорит Альба Дамблдор за её спиной. — Удивительно получилось, не находишь?

Сначала Холли не понимает, о чём она, — а потом отслеживает её взгляд и видит источник запаха.

Маленькие свежие бутоны прямо перед ней — обычные розы, алые, с туго скрученными гладкими лепестками.

— У меня получилось? Но… почему только сейчас? И как?

— Надежда, — отвечает Дамблдор, — штука гораздо более сильная, чем счастье. Сложно убедить кого-то, кому больно, что теперь всё будет хорошо, особенно если это неправда, но… среди горя всегда есть немного счастья и немного надежды.

Как с Сириусом, думает Холли. Или — с Дамблдор.

Та опускается рядом, прислоняется к стене, и Холли замирает, остро чувствуя малейшее движение воздуха. Ей кажется, что она чувствует исходящую от Дамблдор магию; кожа покрывается мурашками, сердце бьётся оглушительно и быстро, и Холли понимает, что должна сказать что-нибудь или хотя бы отвести взгляд, в нём же видно вообще всё безо всякой легилименции…

Ладонь Дамблдор лежит на полу совсем рядом, и как во сне Холли накрывает её своей, наконец чувствует тёплую кожу с выступающими под ней венами, гладит самыми кончиками пальцев, будто боится повредить.

Дамблдор берёт её руку в свою, и Холли с изумлением понимает, что Дамблдор выглядит заворожённой; она не отрывает от Холли взгляда, и лицо её сосредоточено, как будто всё это — одна любопытная загадка, но в то же время радостно и открыто. Её кольца тихо звенят друг о друга, когда она гладит ладонь Холли, нежно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы не было щекотно, хотя Холли всё равно сжимает пальцы, просто чтобы задержать прикосновение.

Она с ужасом думает, что если сейчас сделает что-то, вообще что угодно, выйдет как с Джинни, и хотя в этот раз никто больше не узнает, она не сможет взглянуть Дамблдор в глаза, и всё закончится, нужно исправиться, пока не поздно, сказать что-нибудь, придумать…

— Ты не обязана что-то делать прямо сейчас, — мягко говорит Дамблдор. — Я в любом случае буду очень тебе рада, ты ведь знаешь это?

И Холли кивает. И говорит:

— Но я хочу что-то сделать.

Дамблдор с подозрительно серьёзным выражением лица пожимает плечами, не выпуская её руки:

— Ну, я древняя, но вряд ли рассыплюсь.

Фыркнув, Холли не может сдержать смех, частично искренний, частично нервный, и Дамблдор пытается сдержаться, но смеётся тоже — и, не давая себе времени передумать, Холли целует её, просто касается губами, снова и снова; Дамблдор закрывает глаза, когда Холли снимает с неё очки-половинки, и сразу кажется беззащитной.

Какое-то время они просто сидят рядом, соприкасаясь лбами, и Холли наконец обнимает Дамблдор, как мечтала, в тишине и безопасности.

— Спасибо, — вдруг говорит та.

В порыве храбрости Холли целует её в кончик носа.

Сидеть на полу становится неудобно и холодно. Вернув очки обратно, Дамблдор поднимается — а потом замирает, будто прислушиваясь, и пристально смотрит на розы рядом с ними: ещё несколько бутонов стали похожи на обычные цветы, и когда она касается одного из прежних влажно блестящих цветков, с него падает, шурша, высохший лепесток.

— Думаю, их пора пересадить.

***

— Этот куст вроде последний.

Луна опускает палочку и осматривает только пересаженные розы марена; на её щеке остался чёрный штрих земли, там, где она заправляла волосы за ухо, и когда Холли показывает на своей щеке, Луна, ничуть не обеспокоившись, только смазывает его.

Розы продолжают понемногу пускать обычные побеги. Прежние рваные, блестящие цветы сохнут и осыпаются; под удивительно ярким осенним солнцем они выглядят немного потерянно, и Холли отвлечённо думает, как вообще могла принять их за что-то, равное по хищности хоркруксам.

— Наверное, они должны что-то значить, — говорит Холли. — Ну, знаешь. Запретный лес. Чёрное озеро. Поляна роз, которые чуть не захватили замок.

— Пусть они значат, что нет окончательного поражения, — Луна мотает головой в ответ на улыбку Холли. — Это не я. Это Невилл нашёл папину библиотеку.

— Ага, — говорит Холли, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Знаю.

Она запоминает этот момент, чтобы когда-нибудь потом возвращаться к нему снова и снова.


End file.
